A Midsummer's Eve
by Aihirin
Summary: 'We met in this garden when the trees were in bloom and the birds sang their symphony. On the morrow you were gone and I was left aching to look upon you once more'


**A Midsummer's Eve**

A Land, once green and prosperous in the far East, overtaken by a ruler so cruel that nothing could grow and the land was left in ruin. Poisonous green eyes glared at Their subjects with cold and heartless stares. They did not have a single ounce of kindness in Their heart and would not show mercy to Their enemies nor Their followersOnce upon a time, in a Land That Never Was, lived a Prince. A Prince with a heart locked away from the world. The Prince was as wild and untameable as his fiery red hair suggested. His poisonous green eyes sparkled with mischief and defiance. No one could tame him. No one could reach his heart. Until that night. That night at the festival, celebrating Midsummer's Eve, he heard the most beautiful laughter. As his eyes found the source, everything else seemed to disappear. That boy, who stood just a few metres away from him, brought him, without even looking at him, a fire that surged through his soul and into the lock trying to break it. The Prince backed away and that oh so beautiful boy noticed his departure and moved towards him. They moved further away from the celebrations, the sounds grew more distant and finally the Prince stopped and turned around. The two figures stood beneath a starry sky, their forms hidden from view by the weeping willow. The boy gazed up into the eyes of the Prince and was captivated. Those deep ocean blue eyes locked in poisonous green. Their love blossomed the very moment their eyes met without the knowledge of who the other was. They conversed until the moon departed from its seat to give place to the sun. The two had to part but promised to meet once again and sealed that promise with a kiss.

_'We met in this garden when the trees were in bloom and the birds sang their symphony. On the morrow you were gone and I was left aching to look upon you once more. I searched the kingdom from east to the west from north to south but you were gone, nowhere to be found. I will resist any other who approaches me, in my heart there is only you and will ever be'._

'My Prince, this is utter foolishness. Cast your thoughts aside and accept what has to be. This other you met, is nought but a dream and your responsibilities take precedence.'

'Thou hast never met my Love and I shan't let thou disregard my feelings or force me to accept one of those pompous and selfish creatures thou name princesses and noblewomen. My Love is as pure as the new fallen snow on a winter's eve, as warm and refreshing as the rays of the sun in spring. My Love is calling for me and I will never dismiss that plea. Tell my father that I will return with my chosen consort and nothing anyone says will turn my mind around'.

The Prince mounted his proud steed and they left the castle behind, they left the kingdom behind and the Prince would abandon everything if he could meet his Love once again.

* * *

><p>'<em>I met you once in a warmer place, now I'm trapped searching for your gaze. Once the birds would sing to me now the sounds have changed for me, only the quiet surrounds me. When will I break free from here? When will I find my way to you? Am I still in your thoughts someway or is it now just a dream? In my heart there is only you and my heart will be forever true. One day I'll find my way to you so please do not forget me my love'.<em>

The air was cold and damp, clinging to the thin figure sitting on the wooden cot, wrapped in an old and moth-eaten blanket. Ocean blue eyes stared at the opposite wall, trying to think of happier and warmer times. In his mind he could almost hear his One calling for him. Searching for him. He sang his song, his plea for help, for his strength was waning day-by-day. He had fought, he had struggled but his captors were too many. He was overpowered and taken away now he was locked in a dungeon, locked away from the world, all to be forgotten.

The moon stood high in the sky, its light shining through the tiny window. Reaching him where he sat, caressing his golden spikes. A lone silver tear fell from his eyes as he stared at the walls surrounding him. He had always been alone but he had tasted the feeling of belonging, of having someone near, a companion. Now he might never feel that again, but his heart was longing for it. He did not even know his One's name. He wished he had asked, but now it was too late. That summer night was fresh in his mind, the warmth of the fires and the soft caressing wind.


End file.
